


Loneliness Be Over

by elirwen



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chastity Device, Child Abuse, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, uther is a bad guy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 05:00:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1253767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elirwen/pseuds/elirwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur has changed, and nobody knows why. Merlin finds out.</p><p>(Detailed warnings in the end notes.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loneliness Be Over

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from the song 'Map of Problematique' by Muse.

Merlin stumbles through the door of the pub, almost crashing into Arthur who is loitering outside. 

“Hi, coming in?” he asks, smiling.

Arthur's head snaps up, his eyes settle on Merlin's face.

“No,” he answers.

“Then why are you pacing here like a lion in its cage?”

“Just thinking.”

“Look, I don't know you well, but if it's because we have our meeting there, then you can relax. We don't bite.”

Arthur doesn't answer.

“You're not homofobic, are you?“

Arthur shakes his head, a strange expression on his face.

“Are you leaving?”

“Nah, just needed some air. Cendred got a little bit handsy so I figured it'd be best to let him find a willing target,” Merlin says. “But you still haven't answered my question. Why are you here?”

“I thought I could go in this time.”

“This time?”

Arthur stuffs his hands into his pockets and stares at the ground.

“It doesn't matter,” he says and turns to leave.

Merlin knows retreat when he sees one and acts before Arthur can dash.

“Wait!” he calls out. “Don't you want some company? I'll just tell the others I'm leaving. Won't be a minute.”

“You don't have to...”

“I know,” Merlin interrupts him. “Just wait a sec.”

 

* * *

 

Merlin has never understood the enigma that is Arthur Pendragon. On the pitch, he’s a strong and confident captain who leads his team to victory, but outside of it, he’s closed off, keeping to himself. Merlin knows he hasn’t always been like that. He heard that Arthur used to be very open and cheerful, but it changed sometime around his fifteenth birthday. Nobody knows what happened, but most people blame puberty. 

Merlin didn’t know Arthur back then because he moved into the area just a few month ago. They’re both nearing their seventeenth birthday now.

He says his goodbyes to his friends in haste and runs off the door, glad to find Arthur still there. 

“So, where're we going?” he asks.

Arthur shrugs.

“Want to grab a bite? I'm starving.”

“Okay, I guess.”

“Why're you like this?”

“Like what?”

“Closed off.”

“I like my peace.”

“Oh, come on, don't give me that shit. You should live a little.”

“I live.”

“When was the last time you went somewhere with your friends when it wasn't a celebration of a won game?”

Arthur is silent.

“I thought so. You know, if you don't want to hang out with the football team, you can go out with us. You don't have to be gay for that.”

“I know,” he says, fidgeting nervously.

“Good. Next time, you're coming with us.”

“I can't.”

“Why?”

“Just can't.”

“Arthur!”

“I'm gay, okay? I was gathering courage to join you and come out, but I couldn't.”

“Oh, that's... a surprise.”

“And now I came out to you. You! Fuck!” He bangs his fist into a lamp post, then rests his forehead on it.

“I won't tell anyone,” Merlin assures him.

He lays his hand on Arthur's shoulder, relieved when it isn’t shaken off.

“This is a good thing, Arthur. A good start.”

“I'm not so sure about that,” Arthur mumbles.

“What's holding you back? Your friends?”

Arthur shakes his head.

“Family?”

“My father.”

“Are you sure he'd take it bad?”

“Absolutely.”

There is so much certainty in the tone of his voice that Merlin can't question it.

“I think you deserve to get properly pissed. I have a bottle of vodka at home. Interested?”

“You just want to have your wicked way with me.”

“Can you blame me?” Merlin says with a grin.

Arthur laughs for the first time that evening and separates himself from the post. 

“You're ridiculous. Lead the way then.”

 

* * *

 

They start going out regularly, just the two of them hanging out, having fun. It slowly turns into dating. Of course, they don’t do anything in public, but Merlin finds out Arthur is very cuddly. He likes to curl up on the sofa in front of the TV, especially when Merlin cards his fingers through his hair. If he could, he'd probably be purring.

Merlin's mum finds them like that one evening, returning from work earlier than usual. Arthur sits up straight, panicking a bit, but Hunith quickly assures him she isn't mad.

“Just use protection, boys,” she says before going to the kitchen, leaving them both red as tomatoes.

 

* * *

 

Merlin doesn't push Arthur into anything. Every time his wandering hands try to travel too much south, Arthur stops them, and Merlin respects his boundaries, content with making out. He can take care of the rest later in the shower.

But tonight, their making out session is getting a bit more heated. They’re both shirtless, Merlin has Arthur splayed on his back and is laying kisses all over his torso, slowly moving lower.

“Don't,” Arthur stops him when he reaches the hem of his jeans. “I'm sorry,” he breathes out, his eyes glistening with unshed tears.

Merlin climbs back up, lying down next to him. 

“It's okay. We don't have to if you don't want to.”

“I want to. I just can't.”

“I don't understand,” Merlin says, confused.

“I... It's...” Arthur struggles with words, a single tear running down his face. 

He reaches for his fly suddenly, but Merlin stops him, holding his wrists.

“You don't have to.”

“Yes, I do,” Arthur says and pulls his hands from Merlin’s grip.

He yanks both his jeans and briefs down.

“Arthur,” Merlin gasps, eyes wide.

Arthur's cock is trapped in some sort of a tube that is attached to a ring around Arthur's balls.

“Why?” Merlin asks in a whisper.

Arthur won't meet his gaze. He’s shaking all over, sobs wrecking his body. Merlin carefully tucks him back in and pulls him into an embrace, wrapping them both in a blanket. He holds Arthur tight as he cries himself to sleep.

 

* * *

 

Merlin has no idea how to approach the subject once Arthur wakes up. He’s sure of just one thing. Arthur didn't do this to himself. The only person who could do it would be his father then. But why? Just to control his son?

He presses closer to Arthur when he realizes the device must have been the reason for the abrupt change in Arthur's behaviour. Blood is boiling in Merlin's veins. That sick bastard! How could he?

Arthur wakes up and rolls off the bed, dashing into the bathroom with muttered, “be right back.” When he returns, he rummages through his backpack and pulls out a simple black notebook. He hands it to Merlin without a word or a look into his eyes and curls up on the bed again. 

Merlin flicks through the pages. At first, there are just practical notes about pretty much anything, but suddenly it changes into something like a journal. Merlin starts reading.

 

* * *

__  
20th November 2008  
I couldn't hold it in anymore and told father that I thought I was gay. He didn't take it well. He slapped me and threatened me with disinheritance. 

_2nd December 2008  
Father caught me wanking, looking at the picture of some male model on the screen of my laptop. He took it from me and yelled at me. “You're a disgrace of Pendragon family!_

_17th December 2008_  
Father drugged me. He put something in my drink during dinner. I couldn't do anything when he stripped me from my jeans and put on that thing. Chastity cage, he called it. He told me he was doing it for my own good, that gay sex is dangerous and he didn't want me to die of some disease. He kept repeating he cared for me and did everything out of love. “It's just a phase,” he said. He put the only key away into the safe in his office.  
He said he'd make my life a living hell if I told anyone about this. I believe him. He has the influence. 

_25th December 2008  
I didn't get any presents from him._

_31th December 2008  
He forbade me to go to the New Year party at Leon's. I'll have to pretend I'm ill. _

_3rd January 2009_  
He came to my room tonight. He said he needed to make sure I was healthy, that the organs functioned well. I thought he'd just take the thing off, but he told me to get my bottoms off and lie on my back. I refused and fought him when he tried to rip them off me, but he was stronger. He slapped me, sat on top of me and pressed a hand over my nose and mouth so I couldn't breathe. I had to stop fighting him then, and he tied my hands to bedposts. He pushed my legs apart and stuffed a pillow under me. I begged him to leave me alone, to get the thing off, but he only pulled the glove on and used some lube on his finger. He pushed it in me and it was uncomfortable, almost painful. I tried to twist away, but he pushed me down again. He was touching something in me that felt good. I could see the come flowing against my will.  
I don't understand. Did I like it? What if he's right and there is something wrong with me?  


* * * 

 

Merlin is angry beyond measures. He holds it all in, petting Arthur's hair gently. Arthur glances at him occasionally, the sadness and suffering etched into his eyes. Merlin doesn't know how he didn't see it before. How could he overlook the deep misery of the person he loves?

He goes back to reading.

Arthur wrote mostly about problems with the device, how it was difficult to clean, how his father let him out once a month to take a shower without it on. Uther was all the while waiting behind the screen so Arthur couldn't wank. Once he tried and Uther noticed. He slapped him so hard Arthur slipped on the wet surface and hit his head, promptly passing out. He woke up in his bed to Uther apologizing, the device back on. 

One type of entries kept repeating each month.

 

* * *

__  
4th February 2009  
He came to my room again. I fought him, but he won.  


* * *

 

And then comes June and brakes Merlin's heart.

 

* * *

__  
3rd June 2009  
He was here again tonight. I didn't have the strength to fight him anymore.  


* * *

 

Arthur didn't write much after that. Next long entry is from August.

 

* * *

__  
20th August 2009  
Today was the day of my yearly check-up. Father took the thing off, warning me not to try anything. He didn't let me even go to the loo without him waiting just outside the door. 

_The check-up went as usual until doctor asked me to get on the table so he could check my prostate. I couldn't stop the tears when he pushed his finger in. He withdrew immediately and tried to calm me down while I kept apologizing to him. He could finish the examination a while later._

_I felt weak and bad for hardening, but somehow, he knew and explained that it was nothing to be ashamed of. He told me that it was just a physical reaction to the stimulation, unstoppable. He even gave me a pack of tissues with when he sent me to the small changing room. At first, I wanted to refuse, but then I realized it could be long before I had a chance like this. I asked him to not tell my father, and he assured me he never shared stuff like this with anyone._

_I wanted to prolong the sensation, but it was so long since the last time. It was over too soon._

_Father put the thing back on as soon as we got home.  
_

* * * 

 

Merlin has to re-read the next one a few times before he believes he actually reads it right.

 

* * *

__  
15th September 2009  
There's a new student in my class. Just my type. And he's gay. I dreamt about him last night and woke up with a stain on my sheet.  


* * *

 

It’s a bit of a shock that Arthur has had crush on him for so long.

 

* * *

__  
25th September 2009  
I overheard my team-mates talking in the showers when they thought I was gone.  
“Arthur's acting really weird, don't you think,” one of them said. “He's always acting like he doesn't even know us outside of training.”  
“I don't know, man. It's probably the money. The rich boy's behaviour finally caught up with him.”  


* * *

 

Merlin feels bad when he realizes it wasn't so long ago when he thought something similar.

 

* * *

__  
7th October 2009  
Happy birthday!  


* * *

 

There are doodles of balloons and presents around it. The ink is blurred on a few spots. Arthur must have been crying. 

Then Merlin realizes there isn't any mention of Uther's visit of Arthur’s room for that month. The tears suddenly make even more sense.

Arthur is sleeping next to him, curled into a ball, a picture of vulnerability.

 

* * *

__  
25 November 2009  
I spent an hour in front of a pub where local LGBT community has its meetings. Couldn't go in. I don't know what would happen if father knew I've been thinking about it.  


* * *

 

It happened a few more times. Sometimes Arthur wrote about watching Merlin in class. And then Merlin gets to the day they met in front of that pub.

 

* * *

__  
14th March 2010  
Merlin interrupted my pacing. He offered me his company, and things happened. I told him. It feels so good that someone knows. That Merlin knows. 

_11th May 2010  
I think we're kind of dating. He kissed me for the first time._

_8th June 2010_  
I want to do stuff with him, but I can't. He'd find out and leave me, disgusted.  


* * *

 

Merlin would never do that, but he understands Arthur's fear. It’s clear from the entries that Arthur's time with Merlin is the highlight of his days. He wouldn't want to go back to being alone.

 

* * *

__  
9th July 2010  
I think I love him. I can't imagine my life without him.  


* * *

 

Merlin's heart skips a beat. He knows what he has to do now, ashamed that he hasn't done it much earlier.

He caresses Arthur's cheek, whispering his name. Arthur's eyes blink open, shortly focusing on Merlin before he presses his face into the mattress. 

“Arthur,” Merlin tries calling his name again with another gentle caress.

Arthur uncurls, meets Merlin's gaze, and lets Merlin roll him onto his back.

“I love you,” he says and leans down to press his lips to Arthur's.

“You're not breaking up with me?”

“No, you won't get rid of me that easily. I love you.”

“I shouldn't have kept it from you. I'm sorry,” Arthur says with sadness in his voice.

“Stop it. I should be the one apologizing to you. I have a secret of my own.”

“I don't care.”

“If I told you earlier, you could have been free already.”

“What?” Arthur asks, confused.

“I can do magic.”

“Magic?” Arthur asks faintly.

Merlin pulls his phone from his pocket and lets it float above his palm.

“How?” Arthur gasps and tests the space under the phone.

“It's magic.”

“But magic's not real.”

“It's just rare and kept in secret.”

“I'm dreaming.”

“You're not. Look, I can help you. I can take the thing off.”

“No,” Arthur says, curling into a ball again.

“Why not?”

“You'll take it off, and then I'll wake up and feel even worse.”

Merlin pinches Arthur's arm, making him hiss.

“See? Not a dream.”

“Dreams can be very convincing.”

“I just want to help you,” Merlin whispers.

“You'll only hurt me.”

He knows Arthur thinks he’s talking to his own subconsciousness, and he’s tried to be strong for Arthur through all this, but it’s too much. He can't stop himself from losing it, his throat constricting as his eyes fill with tears. He turns away from Arthur to hide them. 

“You never cry in my dreams,” Arthur says, touching Merlin’s forearm. “So, this really isn't one?”

Merlin shakes his head, not trusting his voice.

“I shouldn't have said that. I know you'd never hurt me.”

Merlin wipes his tears away, calming himself by taking a few deep breaths.

“Will you let me do it, please? I can unlock it. I don't even have to touch you. I just don't want you to have it on any longer,” Merlin pleads, kneeling next to Arthur, clutching his hand.

“Can you lock it again later?”

“Why would I do that?” Merlin asks, horrified. 

“Father will find out.”

“You're not going back to him. You can stay here. We have a guest room.”

“He wouldn't let me go, and he might hurt you. I can't allow that. I have to go back.”

Merlin's expression darkens.

“I could kill him and make whole world forget he's ever existed,” he growls.

“Don't you dare even think about it. It'd make you worse than him. That's not you.”

“Yeah, you're right,” Merlin sighs.

“Would you really be able to do it?”

“I've never done anything that big, but for you, I'd do anything.”

A minute of silence.

“Who else knows?” Arthur asks.

“My Mum and uncle Gaius. And Will, my best friend from Ealdor.”

Arthur nods but doesn't speak.

“When I told you that you wouldn't get rid of me that easily, I didn't mean I wouldn't let you go if you wanted. You don't have to be scared of breaking up with me,” Merlin says, nightmares of Arthur leaving him because of his magic flashing through his mind.

“I'm not scared. And I don't want to break up with you,” Arthur says. “There are much worse things than your boyfriend being a powerful sorcerer.”

Wave of relief washes over Merlin.

“You should face your father.”

“What good would it make?”

“You're not as defenceless as you think. He's a politician. Imagine what would happen if you told the world he's been abusing you. It'd ruin his career.”

“You want me to tell the world?” 

Arthur pales and starts curling into a ball again.

“No, calm down,” Merlin rushes his words. “What I meant is that you can tell him you'll do it if he doesn't stop.”

“And what will stop him from beating me up, not letting me out ever again?”

“Me,” Merlin states.

“He can't know about your magic,” Arthur says, panic in his voice. 

“I'd make him think he slipped on a rug and knocked himself out or something,” Merlin says with a grin. 

“I don't know...” Arthur says, averting his eyes.

“Arthur, look at me,” Merlin says and wait for him to do so. “Tell me that you don't want it gone, that you can live with it for who knows how long. I'll let it on and won't speak of it if you can say those words, looking me in the eyes.”

Arthur opens and closes his mouth a few times and then shakes his head.

“I can't,” he whispers.

“Good,” Merlin states calmly. “I'll just unlock it and give you some privacy to take it off.”

He moves his hand to hold it above Arthur's groin, but Arthur catches it.

“No,” he says. “Could we... slowly... together? I mean... I wanted for so long...”

“Okay,” Merlin whispers. 

He leans down for an unhurried kiss, touching Arthur carefully, strictly above the waist. Arthur rolls them over, kissing Merlin on the neck. He licks his way down Merlin's body, dipping the tip of the tongue into Merlin's bellybutton, glancing up at Merlin's flushed face, slack from pleasure. He unzips Merlin's jeans, and Merlin looks at him.

“Arthur, we should...”

“I want to see you,” Arthur interrupts him and pulls the jeans off him.

He runs his hands from Merlin's feet, over his calves, his thighs, his sides, ending his travels just above his waistline, and starts tugging his briefs off.

Splayed on the bed, completely naked, Arthur is taking him in, his eyes focusing more often than not on his half-hard cock. Merlin lets him have his time, inhaling sharply when Arthur reaches out tentatively and runs a finger up Merlin’s cock before taking it in his hand and stroking, mesmerized by the sight of Merlin’s cock hardening under his fingers.

“Come here,” Merlin says and pulls Arthur for a kiss.

As the angle changes, Arthur becomes more confident, his hand working Merlin into a state of incoherence. Merlin tosses his head back, his hips bucking up instinctively.

“Fuck, Arthur,” he moans. 

Arthur kisses his throat, his collarbone, sucks on his nipple.

“Gonna come,” Merlin pants, his nails digging into Arthur's back as his hips buck up and he spurts all over his abdomen, few drops landing in Arthur's hair.

Merlin opens his eyes to find Arthur watching him, a small smile on his face.

“That was amazing,” he says, pressing a kiss to Arthur’s lips. “You were amazing. Now, it's your turn.”

He can see the uncertainty flicker in Arthur's eyes.

“We don't have to if you're not ready. I can just unlock it, remember?”

“No, I want to,” Arthur says and reaches for his trousers, his fingers trembling.

“Let me,” Merlin says and pushes Arthur's hands aside.

He guides him to prop himself on a pile of pillows so he can see clearly what Merlin will be doing. Then he helps him out of his trousers. He glances at Arthur's face once more, just to make sure he can continue, and pulls his briefs down. 

He sucks in a breath when he sees that Arthur's cock is bigger now, as hard as the device will let him.

“Does it hurt?” 

Arthur shakes his head.

“It's just uncomfortable.”

“Okay. I'll unlock it now.”

He does so with a single thought and unhooks the lock carefully. 

“Won't it hurt when I pull it away now?” he asks, his fingers trembling a bit.

“I don't know.”

“I could try to get some lube inside if you let me.”

Arthur nods and Merlin reaches into his bedside table and pulls out a bottle of lube. He pours some onto his hand and lays a finger just below the plastic of the cage. The fluid starts to crawl under it, spreading itself efficiently.

“It's cold,” Arthur says, tense all over.

“Relax. It's almost done.”

He starts easing the cage from Arthur's cock, aware of every hitch in Arthur’s breathing. When it finally slips free, Arthur lets out a long shuddering breath.

“Now the ring,” Merlin says just because he hates the silence. “You okay?” he asks when all is off.

Arthur nods, and Merlin sags in relief. He sweeps the parts of the device from the bed with a growl, but they don't fall to the ground. Instead, they jam together, mid-air, and burst into flames so bright they both have to close their eyes. 

“Sorry,” Merlin says sheepishly. “It sort of... got away.”

Arthur watches him, shocked, and then starts laughing. 

“You're an idiot, but I love you anyway.”

Merlin leans in for a kiss, caressing Arthur's thigh. 

“May I?” he asks, brushing close to Arthur's groin.

“Oh, yes,” Arthur moans.

Merlin wraps a hand around his cock, and Arthur bucks up immediately. 

“Easy,” Merlin says, taking his time to kiss Arthur properly.

Listening to Arthur's moans, he feels his own cock stirring again. He moves to straddle Arthur's thighs, pulling away from Arthur's lips, mouthing along his jaw instead.

Arthur's eyes are closed, lips parted, and he lets his head fall onto the pillow, exposing the long line of his neck for Merlin to nibble on. 

Merlin shifts slightly and presses his erection to Arthur's, wrapping a hand around them both. 

“Fuck,” Arthur breathes out, his hands settling on Merlin's buttocks.

Merlin rocks his hips in time with his strokes, his cock dragging over sensitive underside of Arthur's. He feels Arthur's fingers gripping him with increasing force. 

“Faster,” Arthur sobs, looking as if in pain instead of pleasure.

Merlin speeds up, pressing his forehead to Arthur's shoulder. He feels Arthur tensing under him, listens to his breath growing heavier, and then Arthur comes, shuddering, muscles in his abdomen spasming. 

“Merlin,” he whispers the name with such an emotion that it tips Merlin over the edge too.

He slumps over Arthur whose fingers are combing through his hair. When their breathing calms and Merlin regains his ability to move, he pushes himself up.

“You okay?” he asks Arthur, brushing off the tears from under Arthur's eyes.

“Wonderful,” Arthur says with a smile.

 

* * *

 

They shower, and Merlin goes down to the kitchen to get them something to eat and to talk to his mum. He promised Arthur he wouldn't talk about what exactly Uther did to him, and he assured him that he wouldn't let her call social services. 

“Morning,” he says when he enters the kitchen and finds his mum frying some bacon.

“Morning. Will Arthur be joining us for breakfast?”

“Mum, I need to talk to you about something.”

“Is everything okay, honey?” she asks, taking in his serious expression.

“It's about Arthur.”

Hunith pushes the pan from the fire and nods for him to continue.

“He needs some place to stay.”

Hunith frowns.

“Did something happen with their house?”

“No, it's...” He takes a deep breath. “His father has been abusing him.”

Hunith is shocked, speechless.

“Please, mum, can he stay?”

A pleading tone of Merlin's voice snaps her out of her stupor.

“Of course he can, but we need to tell the authorities.”

Merlin shakes his head.

“He doesn't want to, and I promised you wouldn't do it.”

“But -”

“He's scared. He went through a lot and doesn't want people to know. Uther is a public figure. Press would be all over the case, and it'd break Arthur.”

“Did he tell you what Uther did to him?”

“Yes.”

“Is he physically hurt?”

“No.”

“Good. But you do realize that Uther'll want him back, don’t you? And he has a law on his side.”

“We already have a plan.”

 

* * *

 

Five hours later, they’re nearing the door to Uther's house.

“Are you sure he won't be home?”

“He was talking about some conference.”

They enter the house and head straight for Arthur's room, but a voice comes from the opposite direction. Arthur freezes.

“Why weren't you taking my calls? And where were you? I was worried about you.”

Uther emerges from what Merlin suspects to be his study. His eyes settle on Merlin.

“Who are you?”

“I'm Merlin, Arthur's boyfriend,” he says, confident.

“What?” Uther shouts. “Get out of my house.”

“No, I won't,” Merlin says calmly, taking Arthur's hand in his own.

“How dare you?” Uther yells.

“Oh, I dare. I'm not letting you hurt Arthur anymore. We're here for his things.”

“He's not going anywhere,” Uther says and moves towards them.

Arthur steps in front of Merlin, not letting go of his hand. He’s shaking, but when he speaks, his voice is steady.

“If you don't let me go, I'll tell everyone what you’ve done to me.”

“Nobody would believe you.”

“Really? You think you'll have as many voters when tabloids get hold of it? Remember all the times you took me to those social events? People love me.”

Uther measures Arthur, his eyes narrowed. Merlin squeezes Arthur's hand, his magic buzzing inside, ready to intervene if the conversation goes sideways.

“What do you want?” Uther finally asks.

“I want you to let me live away from here,” Arthur says, resolute. “And I want 50 thousand for my studies.”

“This is an extortion, Arthur.”

“I'm only asking for what you'd give me if I continued living here.”

“Why should I believe you won't tell the press after I give you the money?”

“I don't wish to ruin your life, father. And I'd rather not make this public. I just want to live my life in peace.”

“I was doing it for your own good, Arthur. You can be normal.”

“But that's it, father. There is nothing wrong with me,” Arthur raises his voice, frustrated.

“He's telling you that, but he's one of them,” Uther says, pointing at Merlin. “It's not love what you're feeling.”

“You have no idea what I'm feeling.”

“You're just confused.”

“No, I'm not. For the first time in my life, everything is absolutely clear.”

Uther stares at him, seconds tick by.

“I have one condition. You'll attend public events with me.”

“I can do that,” Arthur agrees.

“I'll have the money deposited to your account then.”

“No, I want a check.”

“Why?”

“You have an access to my account,” Arthur says. “I'm going to pack my stuff now.”

He tugs Merlin in the direction of the stairs.

“Arthur,” Uther calls.

“Yes, father?” Arthur looks over his shoulder.

“You can always come back when you realize you were wrong.”

“That's not going to happen,” Arthur says and goes up the stairs.

 

* * *

 

The door falls shut behind them, and Arthur's shoulders slump. He’s breathing erratically, his whole body shaking. Merlin hugs him to his chest, running his hands up and down Arthur's back.

“It's okay. You did it. You were very brave,” Merlin whispers.

“He could be lying. He might be already planning how to get me back here.”

“I wouldn't let him,” Merlin promises.

“We should start packing.”

“I'm already working on it.”

Arthur lifts his head from Merlin's shoulder and looks around. His clothes are neatly folding themselves into the bag, his other stuff being stacked into the boxes.

“Magic has its perks,” Merlin says with a smile.

 

* * *

 

“I think everything's packed.”

Arthur nods.

“Do you need a minute?”

Arthur sits down on the bed and runs his hand over the sheet. 

“This has been my home since the day I was born. It's been changing as I've been growing up, but it has always been me and this room. It feels strange to leave and never return, even when the memories from the last months aren't nice at all.”

“We could make one last good memory to make it better.”

Arthur looks up at him with a question in his eyes. Merlin glances at the door, and the lock clicks shut. Then he sits on Arthur's lap, winds his arms around his neck and kisses him. He slides from his lap a while later, kneeling in between Arthur’s parted legs, and unzips his jeans. Palming Arthur's cock through his briefs, he’s pleased to feel it harden under his touch. 

Arthur shuffles onto the bed, wriggling out of his trousers and briefs in the process, and Merlin follows him. He caresses Arthur's thighs and licks the head of his cock. He starts playing with Arthur's balls and takes more of his cock in his mouth, sucking gently. Arthur bucks up, but Merlin holds him down. He starts moving up and down, twirling his tongue around the shaft, and glances up to see Arthur biting on his forearm to stop the moans from escaping. 

Merlin lets him rock his hips up, relaxing his throat and taking as much as he can. His eyes are tearing up from moments Arthur goes a bit too deep, but it’s worth it for the utter bliss on Arthur's face as he reaches his orgasm. 

 

* * *

 

Two weeks later

“That’s just too much,” Merlin says, angry.

Arthur emerges from the living room. 

“What's going on?” he asks.

“Your father sent this to me,” he shows Arthur the envelope. “It has a check for hundred thousand pounds in it and a note asking me to break up with you, the nastier the better.”

“Can I see?”

Merlin hands it to him, and Arthur reads the text, feeling numb.

“Burn it,” he says.

Merlin lets it float above the sink and sets it aflame. They both watch the flakes of ash drifting through the air.

 

* * *

 

7th October 2011

“Happy birthday,” Merlin says and kisses him. “You're free now.”

Arthur sweeps him off his feet and twirls him around. 

“We're free together.”

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: child abuse, Arthur/Uther noncon (prostate milking, no sex), chastity cage, underage (Merlin and Arthur are both 17, Arthur is 15 when Uther starts abusing him)


End file.
